


Worrying about Sherlock

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Feeling Abandoned, Friendship/Love, Multi, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft calls John because he hasn't seen Sherlock for over two weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrying about Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonightwefly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightwefly7/gifts).



> request fic for @iamsherlocked7

‘Dr Watson’ Mycroft Holmes voice sounded cool as a cucumber as usual over the phone John thought.

‘Mycroft, what can I do for you?’ John answered.

‘Have you seen my brother lately? Mycroft came straight to business.

‘No I haven’t I’m sorry to say. We’ve been very busy with buying baby stuff and all’ John tried to explain.

‘I’m sure you have’ Mycroft interrupted him ‘the reason I call you is that I had my monthly appointment today with him and he hasn’t shown himself’

‘Monthly appointment’ John couldn’t help himself saying.

‘Yes, I make it a habit to check up on him at least once a month to make sure he is alright. You know how he can be’

John couldn’t help but feel guilty all of a sudden. When was the last time he had seen Sherlock? He couldn’t even remember! He felt the guilt sweep over him when he thought about how a moment ago he was judging Mycroft in his mind about a monthly appointment when he couldn’t even remember when he last was in contact with Sherlock.

‘Have you called Greg?’ he hesitated to ask ‘or Mrs Hudson?’

‘I have of course and he hasn’t been home for over two weeks’

John was startled by this; not only that Sherlock hadn’t been home for over two weeks but that he was the last one to call. How did this happen? How could they have drifted apart so much?

‘Are you still there Dr Watson?’ Mycroft asked.

‘Yes, sorry Mycroft’ John said ‘I’m just shocked’

‘Yes I am too’ Mycroft sighed ‘I am scared John that he is using again’

‘What makes you say that?’

‘I don’t know, I just have a very bad feeling and I whenever I do; Sherlock is using again’

\---

‘Leave me alone’

‘Sherlock, it’s me Mycroft’

‘I said leave me alone!’ he shouted.

‘Sherlock, I’ve come for you. Come on let’s go home’

‘Don’t you touch me!’

‘He doesn’t seem to recognise me’ Mycroft turned to John. He looked worried and years older. ‘I just can’t bear it to see him like this. He is filthy and totally out of it’

‘Let me try’ John put his hand on Mycroft’s arm.

Mycroft nodded and looked at John; ‘The things I’ve gone through for my little brother, Dr Watson…’ tears welled up in his eyes.

‘I know’ John quietly said.

John took a step forward and looked at the ragged bunch lying in the corner. ‘Sherlock Holmes!’ he said with a loud voice ‘You get up this instant!’

The head belonging to the filthy person looked up with bloodshot eyes ‘Go away’ he said in an eerie voice which didn’t seem to belong to him.

‘I’m not going anywhere and neither is you brother. How on earth dare you to do this to us again? What gives you the right to let us search the whole city for you once more!?’

Sherlock slowly sat up and looked at John ‘What gives me the right? What gives me the right?’ he hissed through his teeth ‘you gave me the right when you left me. You all did! You all have forsaken me!’ he shouted again and looked around bewildered.

Mycroft turned around with surprise ‘What do you mean Sherlock? We have always been there for you?’

With great difficulty Sherlock picked himself up from the floor and waved as if he was going to fall down. He held his hand out to stop John from supporting him when he tried. He waited a minute to stand absolutely still and looked them both in the eyes. He was definitely under the influence of something but lucid enough to talk straight at them.

‘You’ he said to John ‘have left me for a woman who tried to kill me and left me to live in the flat all by myself. You promised to be my friend, to be there and you left me! And you’ he said turning to Mycroft ‘you can only spare me a moment of your precious time once a month to check up on me to see if I’m not an embarrassment for you and your precious government! You only want to know if I behave myself. Well I’ve had enough, enough I say’ Sherlock swung back and forth on his feet and collapsed on the floor.

John bent down and took his pulse. He looked into his eyes and immediately took out his phone to call for an ambulance. He then turned to Mycroft ‘If we don’t bring him to St Bart’s now he may slip into a coma’

\---

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Like someone poked into my head’

‘Are you nauseous?’

‘Yes’

‘Dizzy?’

‘Yes and annoyed and bored and what’s with the twenty questions’

‘I’m just worried that’s all’

‘Hmpf’

‘I’m sorry’

‘For what?’

‘For making you feel like we weren’t there for you, for making you feel alone’

‘Right that’

‘You scared us. If we hadn’t found you in time we might have lost you’

‘But you didn’t’

‘Sherlock’

‘Where is Mycroft?’

‘Outside talking to the doctor’

‘Putting everything to his hand you mean’

‘I heard that’ Mycroft said walking in.

‘I know you would’

Mycroft nodded to John.

‘That’s my queue’ John smiled ‘I’ll be back tomorrow, alright?’ He squeezed Sherlock’s hand

‘Right Oh and John?’

‘Hm?’

‘Bring my harpoon will you’

‘What? Whatever for?’

‘So I have something to do, it’s so boring here!’

John left the room chuckling.

‘I see you’re feeling better’ Mycroft said glad he saw some sparkle back in Sherlock’s eyes.

‘Well better is a word but not one I’d use’

‘Sherlock… I want to apologise. I feel I’ve done you wrong’

‘Oh leave it Mycroft, this is tedious’

‘No Sherlock I won’t leave it, this is important’ Mycroft pulled up a chair and sat next to Sherlock ‘you almost killed yourself. I wouldn’t know what I have done if I had lost you’

‘Mycroft, don’t go sentimental on me, please’ Sherlock felt a lump in his throat he didn’t want to admit was there.

‘I mean it Sherlock. We may act all tough like emotions isn’t for us, but you and I both know it is or you wouldn’t have done what you did’

Sherlock didn’t reply to that, he just put his hand on his brothers and held it for a little while. His eyes were getting heavy, he was so tired.

‘I will let you sleep now’ Mycroft said.

‘Don’t go Mycroft’ Sherlock suddenly said grabbing on to Mycroft’s hand ‘I don’t know what came over me. You are right; I am not like that usually’

‘We all need a little conformation that we are needed and loved once in a while Sherlock, even you’ Mycroft said with a smile.

‘You think that was it nothing more?’

‘I do. You know you are loved by many, not only by John and me do you?’

‘Yes I suppose’

‘Well you are, now go to sleep and we’ll be back tomorrow morning’

Sherlock closed his eyes and while Mycroft stood there watching he saw his little brother actually falling asleep which he hadn’t seen for a long time! He slowly walked out the room, turned around to look again at that peaceful sleeping face, his dark curls spread out over the pillow and said softly;

‘Sweet dreams Sherlock. I do love you, little brother’


End file.
